makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Kefka
Kefka is the main antagonist in Final Fantasy VI (Final Fantasy III in U.S.) for the SNES, and recieved as being one of the best villains of the Final Fantasy series. He reappears in Dissida: Final Fantasy for the PSP. Spadefox created a moveset for Kefka in Make Your Move 4, using some attacks from his Dissidia form. Concept and Creation Kefka was a creation which had very little development time, and thus has hardly any Extras, which Spadefox will add. He was created in one whole day, and especially during the night, Spadefox stating that his tiredness was responsible for some of the most odd attacks. Spadefox had no real concept for Kefka other than the moveset being unique and fitting to the odd character. Moveset Details ''' The moveset's most important attribute is that how it mixes up a lot of very odd and clownish attacks, such as Kefka using a towel to slap his opponents or dropping his sword onto his own foot. All of his attacks are very true to his jester-like nature, his madness and his actions in the games he appears in, so are almost all of his Specials taken out of Dissidia: Final Fantasy and altered for the moveset. One of Kefka's best recieved moves (His pummel) involves him using a paint brush to deface his victims, with Spadefox inviting other MYMers to create pictures of their own characters being "prettified". Spadefox altered the submitted images slightly to make them look more like they were actually drawn by Kefka then random doodles. with his pummel. The picture on the left is the original made by MasterWarlord, while the one on the right is the version after Spadefox edited it.]] Kefka's playstyle is very heavily based on spacing and mindgames, and his moveset's creator is very satisfied about how this section came out, thinking that Kefka is one of his best creations to date. '''Reception Kefka was one of the best recieved movesets done by Spadefox. Most users praised his unique attacks and the whole moveset perfectly fitting to the character's oddness. KingK.Rool said - in the thread as in his review - that Kefka is Spadefox' best moveset. Other regulars made similar comments, even people who haven't played the game he was in, such as MarthTrinity. Several users did create images for Kefka's moveset of their own movesets having been "prettified" by Kefka, leading Kefka to garner much more attention throughout the pages of Make Your Move 4. Story Mode Roles Kefka, due to his rather late entry in the contest, has not been used in any Story Mode so far. In The 13th hour, Kefka meets up with Dr. Cid by ~Cruxis~ and Cactaur by Pelikinesis in Chapter 6. He was one of the main characters in this chapter, and reappears in a brief cameo with his group in the end of Chapter 9, picking up Eric Lecarde and Maria Renard both done by Tanookie. External Links The Moveset KingK.Rool's Review Category:Movesets